Cuando el hielo quema
by D-Ka
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Clío no hubiera dejado el Santuario luego del rechazo de Camus? Mi versión de como la amazona sedujo al más frío de los dorados Lemmon. Oneshot


**Ni Camus, ni Clío me pertenecen, el primero lo hace, como todos los personajes de Saint Seiya a Kurumada- Sensei, y Clío pertenece a first-ayanami, este es un side history de su fic "Entre fuego y hielo", aunque no cuento con su autorización, supongo que lo máximo que puede hacerme es darme una buena paliza, o peor, negarme el acceso a su heladera... aunque de todas formas pretendo arriesgarme**

**No leas esta historia si sos un peque menor de 18 años, o sos sensible, es un LEMON por lo que todos quedan advertidos**

_**Cuando el hielo quema**_

Entraron a aquella habitación en silencio, su relación no había hecho más que deteriorarse en los últimos dos años, desde que la chica le había confesado sus sentimientos el dorado no había hecho más que esquivarla continuamente, pero esta vez le sería imposible

Los habían enviado a una extraña misión en México, al parecer algunos de los dioses aztecas mantenían ciertas reticencias en las decisiones diplomáticas, mayormente Quetzacoalt y Huitzilopochtli con el tema de los sacrificios humanos.

Hasta tal punto habían llegado las tensiones que el Patriarca prefirió que se alojaran en un pequeño hotel de la ciudad, en lugar de en alguno de los templos que visitarían. El problema había surgido cuando, al parecer por una confusión idiomática con quien había hecho las reservas, en lugar de tener dos habitaciones simples, tenían una doble con dos camas

Camus maldijo interiormente, ya se las pagaría el idiota de Asterión, ese error le costaría muy caro. Y es que el santo de Acuario estaba seguro que las cosas no podían ser peor, había hecho lo imposible por ahorrarse ese mal rato, por alejar las tentaciones, y ahora se encontraba a solas con su propio fruto prohibido

La niña que había llegado tiempo atrás había crecido, el largo cabello color fuego, y las perfectas curvas la definían como toda una mujer, si su sola compañía lo había alterado cuando no era más que una niña, como soportaría ahora la presencia de esta mujer? Una mujer que había aceptado estar enamorada de él y que como había prometido no se detendría hasta destruir esa coraza en la que tanto tiempo llevaba escondido

"Voy a darme una ducha antes de acostarme"- indicó la joven, tomando algo de ropa de su bolso

"Te dejaré la luz del velador encendida- respondió el caballero- que tengas buenas noches"- se despidió antes que ella cerrara la puerta. Se apresuró a cambiarse, y meterse en la cama, intentando dormirse, no debía estar despierto cuando ella saliera de la ducha, no podía permitírselo, la sola idea de aquel rojo cabello mojado, adhiriéndose a la húmeda piel estaba haciendo estragos en su autocontrol, más aún porque recordaba el largo del camisón que le había visto tomar. No es que fuera muy corto pero... es que... solo siendo hasta los tobillos podría evitar la tentación de perderse observando la clara piel desnuda.

Sintió su respiración detenerse cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, cerró los ojos apresurado, intentando hacerse el dormido

"Camus¿Estas despierto?"- preguntó la joven en voz alta, sin obtener respuesta alguna, sonrió de forma traviesa, dejando la máscara en la pequeña mesa de luz, para sentarse en el sillón que estaba frente a las camas

'A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas'- pensó, y la sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro

Camus sintió los pasos de la joven hasta la mesa de luz que se encontraba a su lado, y un rayo de comprensión iluminó su mente, se había quitado la máscara, cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando convencerse que no debía abrirlos, aquello solo le traería problemas, poco a poco sintió su corazón calmarse, hasta que lo escuchó, su corazón pareció detenerse, al oír aquel gemido, para luego latir desbocado, abrió los ojos sorprendido, para encontrarse con aquella imagen imposible

El hermoso rostro de Clío se encontraba echado hacia atrás, mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados gimiendo de placer, uno de los tirantes del delicado camisón estaba caído, dejando a la vista el generoso pecho que ella masajeaba con ardor con una de sus manos. Y ahogó una exclamación al ser consciente de la otra, que se perdía en sus piernas bajo el camisón

Sintió la sangre agolparse en sus venas, dirigiéndose a su bajo vientre, Clío estaba masturbándose frente a él y los placenteros gemidos no hacían más que excitarlo, cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero la imagen no hacía más que volver a su mente, mientras los gemidos aumentaban de intensidad. Aquel sonido hipnótico lo atrajo sin remedio, sintiendo el placer de la pelirroja en cada uno de sus suspiros hasta colapsar.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró arrodillado frente a ella, que lo observaba sorprendida con sus enormes ojos esmeralda, su mano era la que acariciaba ahora la aterciopelada piel del seno, mientras sus dedos se abrían paso en la intimidada de la chica, observó por primera vez los grandes labios mientras respiraba agitada, antes de besarlos con locura

Sentía su miembro dolorosamente palpitante, pero se prometió a sí mismo, que le mostraría a esa chiquilla lo que era el verdadero placer

"No solo al jugar con fuego puedes quemarte pequeña- susurró con voz ronca contra el cuello de la amazona- el hielo también puede quemar"- le aseguró antes de introducir el seno en su boca mientras, sentía el interior de la chica palpitando con mayor fuerza contra sus dedos, mientras exclamaba su nombre entre jadeos, alcanzando el orgasmo.

La miró maravillado, mientras respiraba agitada mientras sacaba sus manos de su intimidad, tomándola por la cadera, la contempló con expresión traviesa, antes de introducir su lengua en su femineidad

"Camus no..."- la frase se interrumpió en un nuevo gemido de placer, mientras los largos dedos de Clío se enredaban en su cabello

Jugó con su lengua en el interior de la amazona, las caderas de esta se presionaban inconscientemente contra él, mientras acariciaba su clítoris con el pulgar, hasta producirle un nuevo orgasmo. Lo cual llevó su necesidad hasta un punto que había creído imposible.

Haciendo gala de esa velocidad que solo poseen los santos dorados, la tomó en brazos llevándola hacia la cama, donde se apresuró a sacarle el camisón, besándola, mientras Clío desabotonaba rápidamente su pijama, acariciando apasionadamente la piel que iba descubriendo

Camus gruñó, el deseo se estaba convirtiendo en algo increíblemente doloroso, en un movimiento se sacó los pantalones y la ropa interior, para colocarse sobre la amazona y penetrarla en un movimiento apasionado, salvaje, se perdió acariciando esas curvas, lamió el cuello de la chica, llegando hasta su oreja, para morder el lóbulo, mientras entraba y salía de ella en un ritmo frenético, había intentado evitar eso durante los últimos años, pero no podía evitar estar feliz al sentirla estremecerse bajo su cuerpo, al oír su nombre entre gemidos, amaba a esa mujer

Una oleada de placer lo invadió en el instante en que Clío tomó se abrazó con fuerza a su espalda, arqueándose, extasiada

Se dejó caer sobre ella agotado, acarició su rostro, besándola con suavidad, sintiéndose hechizado por aquellos enormes ojos verdes

"Sabías que estaba despierto ¿cierto?"- le preguntó susurrando en su oído

"Quería comprobar que no eras de piedra"- le aseguró Clío con una sonrisa, sintiéndolo endurecerse nuevamente en su interior- "y al parecer no lo eres"- concluyó traviesa moviendo suavemente su cadera

"En realidad no sabes lo que has despertado pequeña"- le aseguró con la voz ronca por el nuevo deseo que lo invadía, antes de tomar sus labios con pasión, sintió aquel extraño calor colmarlo, mientras sus manos la recorrían y los grandes senos se presionaban contra su pecho, aquel cuerpo era adictivo ¿cómo había podido contenerse tanto tiempo? Pero ya no podría detenerse, la haría suya de todas las formas posibles, le mostraría por qué había intentado alejarla.

Salió de ella, alejándose para observarla, la respiración agitada, los carnosos labios entreabiertos, los profundos ojos mirándolo con deseo, enmarcados en sus mejillas sonrosadas. Sin duda aquella era la mujer más adorable del mundo, se dijo a sí mismo, concentrándose en la piel dorada, comenzó a lamer uno de sus pechos, jugando con los dientes sobre su pezón, mientras sus dedos apenas rozaba el otro, su lengua se deslizó lentamente por el chato vientre hasta el ombligo

"No sabes lo que has despertado"- repitió con suavidad antes de girarla sobre la cama dejándola de espaldas debajo suyo

Comenzó a morder lentamente su oreja, en forma descendiente, para luego comenzar a lamer sensualmente su cuello, sin apartarse tomó las manos de la amazona, con una de las suyas inmovilizándola. Su legua comenzó a acariciar suavemente el camino de la columna vertebral, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa surgiera en sus labios en el instante Clío se estremeció, cuando llegó a la curva de su espalda, continuó descendiendo, hasta llegar al comienzo de aquel redondo y perfecto trasero. Concentró su cosmo, y trazó rápidas líneas con su dedo, a lo que la amazona, ahogó un grito a causa de la fría sensación, antes de que pudiera reprocharle siquiera, posó sus labio sobre el punto que había tocado, justo antes de que donde comenzaba la línea del trasero

Pasó su brazo bajo el cuerpo de la chica, levantándola por la cintura, la amazona se sostuvo sobre sus codos, en el instante en que su miembro comenzó a rozar el trasero de la chica, en un rápido movimiento, la mano que la sostenía se posó sobre su femineidad y comenzó a acariciar su clítoris mientras su miembro se adentraba en su trasero, y su pecho se acercaba a la espalda de la joven

Clío tomo con fuerza las sabanas, conteniendo un suspiro de dolor en el instante en que Camus había invadido su cuerpo, pero poco a poco el dolor abrió paso a un placer indescriptible, sintió el musculoso cuerpo sobre su espalda, mientras entraba y salía de ella con fuerza, sus dedos que se habían abierto paso entre los pliegues de su intimidad, imitaban al vigoroso miembro en forma coordinada. Poco a poco sintió sus músculos debilitarse, mientras el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, se sintió desvanecer de placer, poco antes de que Camus cayera a su lado rendido, con una imposible sonrisa en su rostro.

Agitado aún el santo de Acuario la tomó entre sus brazos antes de sucumbir al delicioso sopor que sobreviene luego de fundirse con el ser amado

Clío abrió los ojos adormilada, el sol se filtraba por la ventana de aquella habitación de hotel, miró a su alrededor confundida, no había nadie más en la habitación ¿acaso había sido un sueño? Levantó la sabana para descubrir su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, condujo su mano al comienzo de su trasero, donde reconoció el cambio de la textura en su piel, aquella quemadura consistía en dos líneas de picos, una sobre la otra. Sonrió, en el mismo instante en que la puerta del baño se abrió, dando paso a una imagen deliciosa

Camus estaba completamente desnudo, a excepción de la toalla anudada en su cintura, su largo cabello caía empapado, mientras pequeñas gotas de agua permanecían aún regadas por su escultural cuerpo, caminó hasta ella intentando contener el deseo de fundirse en su cuerpo. Tomó el mentón de la amazona, acercándolo a su rostro

"Agradece a esos estúpidos dioses su testarudez pequeña"- le aseguró susurrando sobre sus labios- "porque sino no saldríamos de esta habitación en todo el día, me costó mucho aceptar que te amo, y ahora que lo he hecho no me apetece en absoluto tener que distraerme con el trabajo"- anunció antes de besarla con pasión, mientras ambos intentaban recordar que no podían distraerse, tenían mucho trabajo diplomático por realizar

**Este fic, está dedicado a first-ayanami, quien probalemente no lo lea hasta dentro de unos días (rinde el lunes) por lo que prolonga mi esperanza de vidas y a Luka, que me ayudó a escribirlo y huyó como el cobarde que es dejandome sola con la furia de la leona. Lu-chan acordate que somos tus amigos, y no es muy bueno eso del amigisidio, si es que eso existe **

**Como verán es un One- shot sobre una loca posibilidad de como Clío habría seducido a Camus si no hubiera abandonado el Santuario. además me gustan los lemmons y por lo que me dijo la loka, aún falta para que aparezca alguno en su historia, y no me aguanté las ganas de ver a esta parejita ¿les gustó? es mi primera produccion propia en publicarse, por lo que ustedes definen si continuo haciendolo o me retiro definitivamente de la escritura, no olviden dejar su review con sus opiniones!**


End file.
